Security Forces Responses
Damage related responses When being suppressed "I've being suppressed!" "I've being fucking suppressed!" "Somebody kill that fuck!" "Fucking kill him!" "Help me!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed6 "Hey, help!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed7 "Help!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed8 "Yo, I need help!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed9 "Hey, help me!"] "Wooah!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed11 "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed12 "Shit, shit!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed13 "Help!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed14 "Shit!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed15 "Fuck!"] "Jesus Christ!" "What the fuck!" "Ah, no!" "Aaah!" "HEEY!" "Ergh, God..." "Wooha!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed23 "Oh, no, no, no!"] "I'm pinned!" "Wooha!" "Jesus!.." "Ehh fuck!" (Yell) (Yell) [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed30 "I've being suppressed!"] [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/suppressed31 "Aww... fuck this!"] "Uhg.. woh!" When being hit [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/wounded1 "Fuck!"] "Fuck, fuck!" "Oh!" "I'm hit!" "Jesus Christ, I'm hit!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/wounded6 "Ah, god damn it, I'm hit!"] "Aww, fuck!" "Errw!" (Yell) "Hey guys, I'm hit!" "Aw, ah, shit!" "Fuck me, I'm hit!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/wounded13 "I'm hit, I'm hit!"] "I'm hit!" "Hey, I've been hit!" "Somebody give me a fucking tourniquet!" (Groan) (Groan) "Shit!" (Groan) [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/wounded21 "Fuck!"] (Groan) (Groan) [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/wounded24 "Aww, god damn it!"] "Aw, fuck!" (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) Being attacked by a teammate "Hey, fucking watch it, man!" "Hey! Woah, what the fuck, stop shooting!" "Fucking stop it, your shooting friendlies!" "Stop shooting, you fucking idiot!" "Friendly fire, friendly fire!" "Friendly, friendly! "I'm friendly, cease fire!" "Stop it you fucking idiot!" "What the fuck, what the fuck, stop it!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/watchfire10 "Stop it!"] "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/watchfire12 "Woow!"] "Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Blue on blue blue on blue stop!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/watchfire15 "Stop shooting me, fuck!"] Being in fire When a Molotov/Incendiary detonated close to the player (Yell) (Yell) (Yell) (Yell) (Yell) When a Molotov/Incendiary detonated "Oh, what the fuck!" "Jesus!" "Fuck!.." "Ah!" "Oh, damn it!" "Fire, fire!" "Fire!" When walking in fire (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) "Oh, damn it!" Being hit by a C4 or grenade explosion (Groan) "Fuck..." "Assholes!" (Groan) (Groan) "Fuck that!" "Fuck that!" (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Groan) (Yell) "Shit." "Shit!" "Shit!" "Oh!" "Ah, shit!" "Ugh, shit!" "Gah, god damn it..." "Damn it!" "Ah!" "Fuck!" "Fuck!" "Fuck!.." "Gah!" "What the fuck, fuck!" "Oh god!" Being hit by a RPG-7 or AT4 (Groan) "Ah! Asshole!" "Ah, fuck off!" "God damn RPGs..." "God damn... Enough with the RPGs, alright?" (Groan) "Woah! Woah!" "Fuck!" "The fuck!" "Ah! Gah!" (Groan) "Fuck that, dude!" (Groan) "Gah!" "Holy shit..." "Holy shit!" "God damn it!" "Fuck!" "Fuck, fuck that!" "Aww!" "Ahhh!" "Fuck that, dude!" "Fuck this, man!" "Ah, fuck this, man..." "Ah, fuck!" "Fuckers!" "Fuckers!" "You stupid sons of bitches!" Teammate died While suppressed "Holy shit, they got 'em!" "Ah, fuck, they got 'em!" "Jesus Christ, he got one of ours!" "God damn it!" "Friendly just got hit, fuck!" "Somebody kill that son of a bitch!" "Friendly is down!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/sup-subdown "Casualty, casualty!"] "Hey! Friendly is down!" While unsuppressed "Fuck, one of our guys is down!" "Holy shit, they just got one of our guys!" "Hey, one of our guys is hit." "Hey, hey, friendly down!" "We're taking casualties!" "Casualty: friendly has been hit." "Friendly down!" "God damn it!" "Oh, fuck!" "Oh, fuck!" "God damn it... Kill that son of a bitch!" "Fuck!" "Fucking cocksuckers..." "Woh, friendly down!" "Wah!" "Oh, fuck! Got a friendly down!" "Man down!" "Friendly is hit!" "Fuck!" "He's hit! Friendly is hit!" "Oh my god!" "Oh fuck, is he okay?" "Friendly hit!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/unsup-subdown24 "Those fuckers!.."] "Oh, casualty!" "Casualty!" Squad leader died While suppressed "Squad lead is down!" "We just lost our lead, fuck!" "Holy shit, they just got our squad leader!" "Squad leader is fucking hit!" "Hey, we just lost our lead!" "Fuck, squad leader is fucking dead!" While unsuppressed: "Squad lead is down." "We just lost our lead." "Fuck, they got our squad leader!" "Our squad leader is hit." "Hey, hey, we just lost our lead!" "Jesus Christ, they just got our squad leader." "Fuck this! They got our squad leader." Explosives related responses Rocket flying past the player "Ah!" "Shit, it give me a fucking hair cut!" "Oh the fuck, what the fuck?!" "Oh Jesus! Oh!" "Wow!" "Woow!" [https://soundcloud.com/gredwitch/rocket-fly-past-7 "AH! Uh, okay, I just pissed myself!"] (Groan) "Uh?!" (Groan) (Groan) "Woa!" "Ah!" "Oh!" "Woh!" "Ah!" "The fuck?!" "The fuck!?" "Fucking a, dude!" "Holy shit, dude!" "Christ!" Screaming "RPG" These voice lines are available in Cooperative modes only. "RPG!" "RPG, heads down!" "RPG, RPG!" "R-P-G!!!" "That's a RPG!" "He's got a RPG!" "Oh shit, RPG!" "Fuck, RPG!" "Hey! RPG!" Throwing a flash grenade While suppressed "Here comes the flashbang!" "I'm throwing a flashbang!" "Watch it, I'm throwing a flash!" "I'm gonna flash 'em!" "Flashbang!" "Tossing'' a flash!" While unsuppressed "Flash out!" "I'm throwing a flashbang!" "Flashbang out!" "Throwing a flash!" "I'm tossing a flash!" "Throwing flashbang!" "Flashbang!" Throwing a fragmentation grenade While suppressed "Frag out!" "I'm throwing a frag!" "I'm gonna blow those fuckers away!" "Frag! Throwing a frag!" "Frag grenade out!" "Fuck off!" "Eat this!" While unsuppressed "Frag out!" "I'm throwing a frag!" "Frag grenade out!" "Tossing a frag!" "I'm throwing a frag grenade!" "Throwing frag!" "Fragmentation coming up!" Throwing an incendiary grenade While suppressed "Using an incendiary!" "Incendiary out!" "Incendiary grenade out!" "Tossing an incendiary!" "I'm torching'' it!" "I'm burnin' it!" "Using incendiary!" While unsuppressed "I'm using an incendiary!" "Incendiary grenade, going out!" "Using an incendiary!" "I'm burning it, get back!" "I'm tossing an incendiary." "Heads up! Incendiary out!" "Hey! Incendiary out!" Throwing a Molotov Cocktail While suppressed "Molotov out!" "Watch it! Molotov out!" "I'm gonna torch it!" "Burn you fucks!" "Stay back, molotov out!" "Fuck!" "Cocktail!!!" While unsuppressed "Molotov out!" "I'm throwing a molotov!" "I'm tossing a molotov!" "Molotov is going out!" "Hey hey watch it, molotov out!" "Stay clear molotov out!" "Throwing molotov!" Throwing a smoke grenade While suppressed "Smoke out!" "Here comes smoke!" "I'm throwing smoke!" "I'm popping smoke!" "Hey here come smoke, guys!" "Smoke!" While unsuppressed "Smoke out!" "I'm throwing a smoke!" "Popping smoke!" "I'm throwing a smoke grenade!" "Smoke grenade coming up!" "Throwing smoke!" "Okay, here comes the smoke!" "Okay, here comes the smoke!" "I'm smoking it!" Throwing a C4/IED charge While suppressed "C4 is down guys, get back!" "C4 down, run!" "Explosives planted!" "Back back!" "Get the fuck out of here, C4 down!" "I'm fucking blowing this charge, look out!" "Get down! Cover your hears!" "Hold on i't's gonna be loud'!" "Bomb!!!" "Gonna be loud!!!" While unsuppressed "C4 is out!" "C4 is down!" "Get back get back!" "Explosives planted!" "Hey step back, guys, C4 is out!" "Cover your hears guys!" "Yo C4 is out, fall back! "C4, coming up!" "Get ready, controlled det is imminent!" "Hey I'm blowing this shit, get back!" Planting a C4 While unsuppressed "Hey, guys I just put C4, right here." "Okay, I just put C4 over here." "Everyone I put C4, right here." "Don't stand around here I just put C4 down." "I'm planting C4 here let's fucking skedaddle." "Don't be around here I'm planting C4. "Okay I just put C4 down here." "Stay away from here I put C4 down." "I got something for you motherfuckers." "Don't stick around I put C4 here." "C4 knocking at your door..." "Guys you might wanna go somewhere else." "I got surprise for you motherfuckers." While suppressed "Leave here unless you wanna get blown up!" "Alright, the C4 is down!" "Let's not stick around, okay?!" "Get away from here I'm planting C4!" "I'm fucking putting charge in here guys!" "C4 planted!" "I'am! Planting! C4!" "I'm gonna put C4 here!" "Fuck..." "C4's down!" Reloading While unsuppressed "Reloading!" "Loading!" "Yo I'm loading!" "Heads up! New mag in." "Changing mags." "I'm changing my magazine." "Hey! Cover me I'm reloading." "I'm reloading." "Gimme a sec, loading." "Just one sec I'm loading." "Reloading!" "Loading!" "Loading loading!" "Give me cover I'm loading up." "I gotta reload!" "Hey I gotta reload!" "I'm changing magazines." "Yo, watch me while I load." "I need a sec I gotta load." "Gotta reload." "I have to reload." "I'm loading a new magazine." "New magazine." "I need cover to load." "Okay loading." "Alright, reloading." "I'm- I'm reloading." "Okay." "(breaths)" "(breaths)" "(breaths)" While suppressed "Reloading!" "Loading!" "I'm loading!" "Hey new mag in cover me!" "Watch my back I'm loading!" "I'm changing mags!" "I'm reloading!" "Fuck fuck fuck!" "God damn it!" "Shit!" "Reloading!" "I'm loading guys!" "New magazine!" "I'm reloading!" "Shit." "Fucking fuck!" "Hey I'm reloading!" "I gotta reload!" "I have to reload!" "I'm gonna load!" "Cover me cover me, loading!" "Ah sh- shit!" "Fuck." "Hmph!" "Reloading, reloading!" "I'm loading a new magazine!" "I need to reload!" "Hey! I'm reloading!" "(groans)" "(breaths)" "Motherfucker." "This is bullshit!"